Episode 138: Under the Bottom
"Under the Bottom" was originally released on January 28, 2013. Description This episode of MBMBaM's got all the hot comedy stunts you could ever hope to see: Comedy flips, joke jumps and bad impressions so sick that you'll puke. So maybe don't listen to it in public. Suggested Talking Points Comedy X-Games, Casual Headshots, Twerking, A Real Premium Rush, Birdtrain, Hulk Hogan Buttcrimes Outline Intro: Comedy X-Games 06:37 - Let's grab a bag and thump this melon. I have a little social media problem. All of my profile pictures are either years old or nonexistent and I don't have any recent pictures of myself that I really like. I was planning on having someone take a good, professional looking picture of myself and using that on my profile pic of everything, but now I think that might be a lazy solution. Someone who looks me up on each site would just see the same picture over and over again. Should I take the effort to make more pictures in various settings, or focus my effort into one really good picture? -- Out of Focus on Facebook 15:54 - Y - Sent in by Layla Oh, from Yahoo Answers user Fara, who asks: Should i be worried if my girlfriend posted a twerking video on facebook? my girlfriend and her bestfriend they both posted a twerking video on facebook.. and agreed to delete it after 1 hour. She USED to be the girl who cheated and never settled down. Now since shes with me. She changed and settled down, but yet... its only been around 3months together. she can go back anytime. Should i tell her not to.. do it or should i just let her? 27:08 - I like to stay current, and I spend a lot of free time getting up on the latest in politics, movies, music, viral videos, etc. So when a friend of mine sends me a music video or a clip of some dumb shit Bill O'Reilly said, chances are, I've already heard about it. How can I tell them that without sounding like a pretentious douche? -- Too Hip in Texas 34:08 - MZ - Sponsored by Extreme Restraints. 38:04 - My best friend and I have been friends with benefits for almost 2 years now. A couple months ago, when I got my apartment, he immediately moved in with me. Even before then, we hung out literally every day, playing games and watching movies and snuggling, to the point where it became hard to hang out with other people, since I'm kind of his only friend. He pretty much treats me like a girlfriend, but insists he doesn't feel love. What do I do to make him love me? -- Wants out of the FWB zone 43:40 - Y - Sent in by Ira Wray, from Yahoo Answers user ZachZ, who asks: How do you get the side splits FAST!!!!? I am going to get into a special dance team, and i need to get the splits. They are going to see if i can in about 2 weeks!!!!!! Im pretty far, but not far enough!! HELP!! 49:50 - Housekeeping 51:54 - FY - Sent in by Adam Shwali, from Yahoo Answers user Abdulia, who asks: Can you get a tattoo while breastfeeding? Quotes On Extreme Restraints On Athletic Training Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Extreme Restraints Category:Ira Wray